


Sunday Morning

by Miloca



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miloca/pseuds/Miloca
Summary: How to spend a Sunday after a month of only talking on the phone?





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iampepijyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampepijyg/gifts).



> I asked for songs on twitter so I could try creating plots for fics based on them. Gian sent me Sunday Morning - Maroon 5, and I loved the idea I came up with so much that I had to write it fully, so here it is.

A quiet rainy Sunday morning started with Mark snuggling closer to Jinyoung under the blankets. The weather was chilly and he loved cuddles. Specially after a hectic month that kept them apart from enjoying each other's company.

Later the night before, Mark was watching TV when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and faced a soaked Jinyoung, because the rain was strong at that time.

"Hey! Come in!" He urged the other inside.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to come see you." Jinyoung was trembling.

"Don't worry. Come on, we need to get you out of these clothes."

Mark led Jinyoung to the bathroom and helped him to take the wet clothes off, then opened the hot water on the shower.

"Take a hot bathm I'll get dry clothes for you and put yours on the washing machine."

Mark left a boxer, sweatpants and a hoodie on the bathroom counter, put the wet clothes to wash and went to the kitchen. He heated water and searched for Jinyoung's favorite tea on the cupboard. He had just put the mix on a mug when the other approached.

"I grabbed a pair of socks on your drawer."

"Oh, okay." Mark left the mug on the counter and hugged Jinyoung, that relaxed into his arms. "You're still trembling, take this."

He retrieved the mug and handed over, pulling Jinyoung with him to the living room and making him sit on the couch, putting a blanket over his legs. Then, Mark sat by his side and looked at him, smiling fondly. He let Jinyoung finish his tea before speaking.

"I'm so happy to see you! But what happened to your umbrella?"

"I forgot it."

"You? The super organized Park Jinyoung forgot something? You must have missed me a lot." Mark giggled.

"Yes, I did." Jinyoung said seriously, making Mark coo and get closer.

"I missed you a lot too." He put a hand on the other's cheek and gave him a peck. "You don't need to be sorry for anything, I knew what I was getting into when I started dating a doctor. And I had that unpostponable work trip exactly when you were free. This is just life, Nyoung. Besides, we talked everyday."

"Why are you so understandable?"

"Because I love you."

Jinyoung smiled back.

"I love you too."

They kissed for a while. Then Mark fixed something for them to eat and they cuddled on the couch, watching TV, until Jinyoung dozed off, so Mark took him to bed and they fell asleep.

Jinyoung woke up to Mark snuggling into him and smiled softly. He really missed that feeling of familiarity and homey. They were in a relationship for almost 3 years and Jinyoung didn't remember being so happy with any of his exes. Even with the difficulties of them having demanding jobs, they managed to keep their relationship healthy and alive.

As much as he would love to stay in bed all day, he was starting to feel hungry, so Jinyoung got up and was almost at the door when he heard something.

"Why are you not here anymore?"

"Because we need breakfast. Stay there, I'll call you when I'm done."

Twenty minutes later, Mark walked out of the bedroom, after a quick shower and all dressed up. Jinyoung thought that odd.

"You need to go out?"

"No." Mark smiled. "I know you like days like this, when is raining lightly and I think we could take a ride and go sightseeing. Your camera is here." He winked.

"Oh! That's a good idea."

They had breakfast and, after Jinyoung got ready, went out. Mark drove them out of the city, not rushing on traffic, stopping when Jinyoung wanted to take pics, and they spent their Sunday enjoying beautiful views and each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and coments, some love.  
> I would love to talk to you!
> 
> You can reach me on Twitter [@Miloca_ao3](http://www.twitter.com/Miloca_ao3) or Instagram [miloca_ao3](http://www.instagram.com/miloca_ao3/)  
> 


End file.
